paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tbrays30/Why The Administrators Do What They Do
Hello, Over the past few months Administrators have received backlash and hate for their actions, I don't just say Blocks because it has gotten to the point where even when we warn a user or ask them to not do something we get attacked with hate, I understand if you're frustrated with an Administrator's actions but with all due respect it's not really your place let me set an example: Your best friend in real life gets called into the principal's office for breaking a school guideline, do you A: Walk into the office, yell at the principal, and get worse punishment then your friend because all he did was a minor offence, or B: Respect the principal's actions even if you disagree with them and move on. If you dislike an Administrator for his or her actions it's for the user him or herself to deal with not yours, you haven't broken a rule so why brake a rule just to try to get someone unblocked? We won't unblock the user unless we feel it's needed, another user's request doesn't have a say. Going on other Wikias/founding anti-wikias and posting all these posts ranting about the Admins themselves and their actions isn't going to help it will only make things worse, our mission is not to ban users for the fun of it just to annoy their friends, if they break a rule yes. We will ban them. reporting us to wikia staff just hurts us, all of this just hurts us, and it hurts the wikia. And if action ends up being taken, and an Administrator's account is disabled, there, okay, it's done, now what? People are still dying of cancer, war is still being fought, and people are still starving on the streets, but someone online's account was disabled so everythings alright now! No. It isn't alright, this is wrong, we need to stick together, we are a powerful great community, all Wikias need rules, especially one of our size, between I.Ps users, Wiki Stars/staff etc we have 53,924 users! Out of everything that has ever joined, that's amazing. We need to live up to this guys! I'm proud to be a user and Administrator of this site! I just hope this helps a little I'm gonna add a few polls below: Here are a few anti-Admin/Anti-PAW Patrol Fanon Wikia posts on other wikias: http://the-second-paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2213 http://thechristianfursona.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2329 http://thechristianfursona.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2321 http://memorydelta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12664#2 http://trussian-united-union.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:95#2 this holds a LOT of hate for me....This is slowly hurting me more and more... http://alphaandomegafanfictionandvideos.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9727#2 http://rocky-paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2826 http://swat-kats-fanon-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:219 This one highly offends me due to the fact I know what it feels like to be really cyber-stalked.... http://alphaandomegafanfictionandvideos.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9682 http://pokeworld-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3511 http://pokeworld-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3516 Do you like this Wikia? Yes No Do you like PAW Patrol? Yes No Do you like our chat? Yes No Screenshot 2015-11-02 at 9.52.02 PM.png Screenshot 2015-11-02 at 9.51.01 PM.png Screenshot 2015-11-04 at 2.36.38 AM.png|How do you think it feels to see this? Screenshot 2015-10-27-15-29-39.png Screenshot 2015-10-27-15-29-53.png Screenshot 2015-10-27-15-29-46.png Category:Blog posts